Duchy of Hermantine (former Kingdom of Hermantine)
The Kingdom of Hermantine was formed by King Henry Selis on August 12 2838, with its capital being Il de Hermantine . A small kingdom at the Northwestern end of Great Veronica, it is a place of higher education as well as a training ground for defensive warfare. The Kingdom of Hermantine is a respected member of NATO FTA, a former member of NATO ISAF, and member of NATO. Government The Kingdom of Hermantine is a monarchy ruled by its king or queen. Its governing body consist of three Houses: The Council of Nobles, House of Commons, and the Ministry. Each house besides the Council of Nobles chooses a head that reports to the ruling monarch. The Council of Nobles head is always the most senior amongst the nobility. Also, the monarch has its own council, known as the Inner Circle, that advises them in all aspects. The current government officials are as follows: Ministry *Prime Minister Duchess Aio of Kirojiri *Minister of Interior Kleven Willis *Minister of Commerce James Pope *Minister of Justice Rowan Marshall *Minister of Transportation Cain Hoven *Minister of Defense Lord Marshall Amy Lynn Daniels House of Commons *Premier James Stinven *Majority Leader Alexander Yancer *Speaker Hope Davis Council of Nobles *Head of Council Duke Gabriel of Wane Royal Family *Queen Mother Hanma Selis *Royal Consort Roald de Comte **Princess of Imil Dia Selis **Princess of Imil Gina Selis **Serene Queen Tallisabeth Selis ***Duke of Mikasalia Gregory Selis ***Duchess of Mikasalia Wendy Selis ****Lord Terance Selis ****Lady Yvonne Selis History Age of Chaos In the beginning (year 547) , the Kingdom of Hermantine was once known as Herminia Alba. Various tribes resided in Herminia Alba, which led to constant warfare. During this time, King Lector slowly absorbed and subdued his neighbors to become High King of Herminia Alba. When he became High King, Lector gave his former fief to his most loyal subject, George Makai and made him Duke of Hermantine. Age of Revolution After High King Lector death, his decendants ruled to the best of their abilities. But during the reign of High King Erik, Duke Cain of Hermantine led a coup, nearly destroying the ruling family. Cain then allowed his cousin Ashley to assume the title of Duchess of of Hermantine, at the same time creating the household system. Cain then began the House Kitan while Ashely formed House Selis. But seeing how her cousin was ruling the land, Ashley herself challenged Cain and killed him in the duel. This act would lead the land into a series of bloody civil wars. It was during this time that many houses would rise and fall Unification and the Star and Rose Civil War The Kingdom of Hermantine was formed when the then Duke of Hermantine, Henry Selis, unified the land after years of civil war. During his reign, the country began to rebuild and heal its wounds. The rival houses, driven underground, began to plan a coup to regain power. On June 15 2842, King Henry died, and the country went into a period of mourning till th end of the month. On July 1, before the young Princess Hanma could be crowned, a surprise attack was launched on the Emerald Palace in the city of Sanyu by the rival faction led by the House Corvall. The princess and her family fled back to Il de Hermantine and took up residence in the Crystal Palace and the Star and Rose Civil War began. During the war, many heroes rose up to defend House Selis and preserve the Throne. Chief among them was the future Lord Marshall Amy Lynn Daniels, who led a division into multiple victories, including the Battle of the Grand Hieghts and Operation Shining Light. Another was Miakis of Selena, who's holding action at the Pale Pass Fort tied up a majority of House Corvall rebel forces. The rebel forces were finally defeated during the Battle of Lanseal, resulting in the death of Wallace Corvall and his three sons. With his death, the rebels surrendered to the Royal Hermantine Army. After being crowned Queen, Hanma first act was to take on as her lady-in-waiting Mellisa Crovall, ending the long feud between House Selis and House Corvall. Military The Kingdom of Hermantine's military consist of an army, air force, navy, and militia. While the monarch is the commander-in-chief, the military is run on a daily basis by the Lord Marshall, who is based at the Royal Lanseal Fort. Each branch is commanded by an appointed military leader: the Army is headed by the Great General, the Royal Hermantine Air Force by the Sky Marshal, the Royal Hermantine Navy by the Admiral of the Navy, and the Hermantine Milita by the Guardian General. With 54 current military units, Hermantine a strong defensive force as well as a strong strike force which consist of three strong long range division. Out of the 55 units, 14 are supply units and 7 are Air Transports. 5 units belong to th Royal Hermantine Air Force. 4 Militia Battalions and 2 SAM Brigades belong to the Hermantine Militia. 20 units, which in three armies, are under the Royal Hermantine Army. Also considered a military group yet not under the Lord Marshall command are three brigades that are at the personal command of the monarch, know as the King's (Queen's) Own. The King's (Queens"s) Own is commanded by the Knight-Commander. A new group added to the army is the Mobile Defense Command. A stand-alone group, it was created to provide assistance to the kingdom's federation members and acts as first responders before sending in the motor-rifle divisions. Royal Hermantine Army Motto: Strike with speed, strike with power. The Royal Hermantine Army consists of twelve motor-rifle divisions divided into three armies. Also apart of the army are four independent tank brigades that are able to reenforce any position in danger. Another command in the army are the elite Lanseal Guards. *Commander-in-Chief Royal Hermantine Army: Great General Walif Cummings **Aide-de-Camp: Colonel Marshall Cummings *First Corp Royal Hermantine Army: Lt. General Baronesse Miakis of Selena commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Ser Keladry of Mindelan commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Henry Jones commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Ashley Rikers commanding **Third Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Burchance Furala commanding **Fourth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Candice Mitchel commanding **Seventh Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Conroy Dupont commanding **Twelfth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Meredith Lanry commanding *Second Corp Royal Hermantine Army: Lt. General Earl Archibald of Weston commanding **First Brigade: Brigadier General Jonas of Dashville commanding **Second Brigade: Brigadier General Archer Finly commanding **Third Brigade: Brigadier General Lauren Yonks commanding **First Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Countess Helena of Mudoc commanding **Eighth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Roy Cussler commanding **Ninth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Philip Wade commanding **Eleventh Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Imeriel Connac commanding *Third Corp Royal Hermantine Army: Lt. General Sakura Haruhana commanding **Second Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Ser Raoul of Goldenheart commanding **Fifth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Cuttler Simpson commanding **Sixth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Hanna Murel commanding **Tenth Motor-Rifle Guards: Major General Wisteria Williams commanding *Lanseal Guards: Commandant-General Richard Glavell commanding **First Brigade Lanseal Guards: Brigadier General Melissa Hart commanding **Second Brigade Lanseal Guards: Brigadier General William Jane commanding **Third Brigade Lanseal Guards: Brigadier General Teresa Travis commanding *Commander-Independent Tank Guards-Major General Lorelie Williams **First Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Alex Sheridan commanding **Second Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Devon Jamison commanding **Third Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Charles Wade commanding **Fourth Independent Tank Guards- Brigandier General Marrion Diggs commanding Royal Hermantine Navy The Royal Hermantine Navy is the smallest in size when compared to the other branches. Based in Corona, it only command is the Kyohime and the fleet that support her. Though small, the Kyohime does at various time visit allied ports. *Commander-in-Chief Royal Hermantine Navy: Admiral of the Navy Baron Ryan von Hulden *Commander Royal Marines: Commandant Count William of Sevant *Fleet Command Kyohime': '''''Grand Admiral Archer Davis commanding Royal Hermantine Air Force Motto: Soar thru the endless sky. The Royal Hermantine Air Force is design to make quick strikes at any threats as well as intercept any invading air units or grounds forces. Its force consists of a major air wing, two helicoptor defense wings, two interceptor wings, and seven air transport wings that allow the transport of any unit to support her allies. *Commander-in-Chief Royal Hermantine Air Force: Sky Marshall Quentin Essix **First Air Defense Wing: Brigadier General Flaya Thompson commanding **Second Air Defense Wing: Brigadier General Vance Wilken commanding **First Helicoptor Squadron: Brigadier General Daniel Graves commanding **Second Helicoptor Squadron: Brigadier General Gunther Wilkenson commanding **Commander-Royal Air Wing: Major General Alicia Percival commanding ***Commander-Combat Fighter Group: Colonel Buck Williams commanding ***Commander-Attack Combat Helicoptor: Colonel Evan Greer commanding **Commander-Air Transport Group: Major General Gwen Sivil commanding Hermantine Militia Motto: Security for all! The Hermantine Militia duty is to deal with foreign invaders until the Royal Hermantine Army can counter-attack. By royal decree it is not allowed anything larger than battalion strength units. The only exceptions are the two Missile Defense Brigades. *Commander-in-Chief Hermantine Militia: Guardian General Ashley Sinai **First Hermantine Militia: Colonel Travis Guther commanding **Second Hermantine Militia: Colonel Hermoine Pavis commanding **Third Hermantine Militia: Colonel Steven Gail commanding **Fourth Hermantine Militia: Colonel Yukari Masuno commanding Mobile Defense Command Motto: First to fight Rencently formed to provide assistance to her allies, the Mobile Defense Command is designed to provide rapid support at a moment notice. With three divisions and working closely with the Air Transport Group, its divisions can be sent to any ally within range. Queen's Own Known to many as Hermantine's royal guard, the Queen's Own are commanded only by nobility that have obtain knighthood. They are skilled in defensive tactics and usually accompany the Queen on her travels. It also acts a para-military group with law enforcement training, as well as put down any rebellions that may spring up. *Knight-Commander Queen's Own: Ser Elizabeth of Bennett commanding **First Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Joshua of Canvans commanding **Second Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Caitlin of Meers commanding **Third Brigade Queen's Own: Ser Elizabeth of Bennett commanding Culture While the dominate ethic group are ethnic Hermanian, a variety of other ethic groups, such as the Sovania and the Bazir, also call Hermantine home. With the influx of immigrants, Hermantine is slowly becoming a multicultural nation. This influx haas also brought about a wide variety of ideas in arts, media, literature, and philosophy. Music Music is considered of high importance in Hermantine. Like most things, music was once segregated between thet commoners and the nobles. After Hanma Selis became Queen, she broke the barrier by forming the Serene Symphony Orrchestra which became the first orchestra to employ both commoners and nobles equally. Many famous musicians came about because of this. Education Education is considered of great importance in Hermantine. Within the kingdom are a great deal of universities and academies, both civilian and military. The most famous university in Hermantine is the Collegum, located in Il de Hermantine. For the military, the greatest academy is the Royal Lanseal Academy, located in the western area of Hermantine. Economy Recent Events The Great Depression The Kingdom of Hermantine suffered a depression in the year 2852. With skillful planning, Hermantine was able to recover somewhat with the use of tax raises, corporation building, and military downsizing. Serene Queen Hanma has so far been holding court almost on a daily basis, with rest periods being forced upon her by her own government to keep her from burning out. It is believe that Hermantine will enjoy a full recovery in the near future. Yet once again, Hermantine suffered fro the depression. Trying everything in her power, Serene Queen Hanma has not been able to find a clear solution to the problem and is now forced to ride it out. The Adbication of Hanma Selis Due to the constant strain of her mental state, Serene Queen Hanma Selis has abdicated the throne and chosen her eldest daughter Tallisabeth Selis as the new queen. Hanma Selis will take on the new title of Queen Mother and will assist the new queen to the best of her ability. Category:Countries